


В неопределённости

by ascendant



Category: A God Up There Listening (Marvel), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Desperation, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascendant/pseuds/ascendant
Summary: - Ты действительно здесь, ты реален?.. Или я всё-таки сошёл с ума, и теперь... ты просто следуешь за мной призраком, живущим в голове?





	В неопределённости

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Armelana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armelana/gifts).



_Боги, столько всего смешалось за пару суток_ _._ _И_ _ни_ _единой_ _опоры_ _._ _Ни_ _одного_ _несомненного_ _ответа_ _._

_Слишком_ _много_ _таких_ _чудовищно_ _нестабильных_ _переменных_ _..._

_М_ _ожно ли верить Тринке, никчёмному алкоголику, денно и нощно заливающему паршивым пойлом свою неизгладимую травму? Существу, которое, по словам Моу, ве_ _ло_ _бессознательную летопись в молекулах своих нуклеиновых кислот - и как-то вдруг ухитрилось запомнить собственную смерть..._

_А_ _можно ли верить Моу, бывшему слуге Таноса и его приёмному сыну, много лет подчинявшему и разрушавшему миры по его приказу? Обладателю уникального таланта к убеждению и психическому контролю, лжецу_ _и_ _подстрекателю, сеятелю раздора, творцу кошмаров..._

_...и спасителю._

_А себе ещё верить можно?.._

...Нутро звездолёта встретило тишиной - полутёмной, прохладной и чистой, такой прекрасной после тошнотворной атмосферы Малади. Наконец-то стянув с себя ветхую драную тряпку, которая некогда была дорожным плащом, Тан бегло отёр её изнанкой мокрое лицо, смахнул дождевые капли с нагрудника и рук и отбросил в сторону, не глядя. Следом полетел и дешёвый респиратор, в котором уже не было смысла менять фильтры - по всей поверхности сплава расползлась коррозия.

Больная усталость, пропитавшая тело, утяжеляла каждое движение - в кресло пилота он почти упал.

Неизменённая рука коснулась голографического экрана, парой машинальных жестов подтвердив заранее составленный курс. Как и когда он задавал направление, помнилось смутно. Но это не беспокоило. В тот момент рядом был Моу, знающий всё, что только может знать живое разумное существо. Он мог подсказать, исправить, мог даже и сам ввести необходимые данные в компьютер; он в любом случае проследил бы, не дав чему-либо пойти не так...

_Кем_ _бы_ _ни_ _являлся_ _Эбони_ _Моу_ _,_ _он_ _без_ _сомнений_ _заслуживал_ _всё_ _то_ _,_ _что_ _вызывал_ _к_ _себе_ _._ _Привычку_ _полагаться_ _._ _Уважение_ _на_ _грани_ _восхищения_ _._ _И_ _поразительную_ _степень_ _доверия_ _,_ _взятого_ _так_ _непринуждённо_ _,_ _словно_ _оно_ _ему_ _предусмотрено_ _,_ _предназначено_ _было_ _..._ _Он_ _всегда_ _был_ _совершенен_ _._ _Спокойная_ _,_ _чуть_ _насмешливая_ _уверенность_ _-_ _о_ _чём_ _бы_ _ни_ _говорил_ _._ _Изгиб_ _тонкой_ _улыбки_ _,_ _одновременно_ _лукавый_ _и_ _слегка_ _печальный_ _,_ _кроющий_ _за_ _собою_ _больше_ _,_ _гораздо_ _больше_ _,_ _чем_ _можно_ _представить_ _._ _Застывшая_ _безграничность_ _неба_ _,_ _пойманного_ _в_ _дымчатые_ _опалы_ _глаз_ _..._ _И_ _шёпот_ _..._ _способный_ _наполнить_ _вены_ _теплом_ _,_ _успокоить_ _пустой_ _гнев_ _;_ _способный_ _разжечь_ _в_ _сердце_ _бурю_ _негодования_ _и_ _заставить_ _на_ _втором_ _дыхании_ _подняться_ _в_ _бой_ _;_ _отводящий_ _скорбь_ _,_ _дающий_ _уверенность_ _,_ _необходимый_ _..._

Юноша вздрогнул, оцепенел на миг, а после тряхнул головой в попытке вырваться из воспоминаний.

В _его_ отсутствии блаженная тишина обернулась мучительной.

_Я не слышал тебя слишком давно._

Приступ тревоги не уходил, взгляд бесплодно метался по изученному до мелочей пространству. Острое чувство одиночества стиснуло, сжало его со всех сторон, прилипнув так плотно, что начало граничить с паникой. Тан едва удержался, чтобы не вскочить с кресла и на одном бессознательном импульсе не броситься заглядывать в каждое внутреннее помещение.

_Неужто вновь потерял, упустил из виду?.._

Он безумно хотел увидеть Моу, до боли, до ломоты в костях. Просто ещё раз убедить себя, что тот никуда не исчезал. Что там, на отравленных алкогольным туманом улицах, они всего лишь ненадолго разминулись в сырой пелене дождя перед тем, как воссоединиться на борту.

_Что ты не погиб на поверхности сумасшедшей живой планеты, как п_ _осмел_ _заявить_ _этот п_ _роспиртованный_ _придурок..._

Только отчаянное усилие воли помогло расслабить сведённое тело. Вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Прояснить разум. По крайней мере, достаточно, чтобы дать себе мгновение покоя.

Тан откинулся в кресле, закрыв воспалённые глаза. И тихо-тихо, словно вовсе без надежды быть услышанным, проговорил:

\- Пожалуйста, объясни мне, что происходит.

Собственный голос, севший от недавнего приступа рыданий, узнавался с трудом; он звучал ломко, приглушённо, как чужой, и слышать его было странно горько. Как лишнее подтверждение своей никчёмности и слабости, на преодоление которой оставалось всё меньше сил.

\- Ты действительно здесь, ты реален?.. Или я всё-таки сошёл с ума, и теперь... ты просто следуешь за мной призраком, живущим в голове?

**Author's Note:**

> История Тана влюбила в себя и больно ранила сердце. Не смог молчать.


End file.
